In Your Eyes: Part Duex
by RKOs My Hero
Summary: I knew I wanted to be with him the moment I saw him. I just had to convince him that he wanted to be with me.
1. Chapter 1

**In your eyes: Part Duex**

**Chapter 1**

_2 months later_

'_Thank god for Chris Irvine_' Riley thought as she was walking down the hallways in the backstage area of the arena. Seemingly, Taylor and Chris seemed to have clicked that night at the club because they've been dating ever since. She was attempting to find Chris's locker room, when she heard her name called from behind her. She knew exactly who it was, so she kept walking. Unfortunately, he caught up.

"Riley, nice tactic, walking away. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Randy asked, smirking and biting his bottom lip, looking her up and down.

"You like that, eh? Well, I learned it from _you_," she said, narrowing her eyes, turning to walk away, only to be turned around by Randy.

"Now, now," Randy said, grinning, stroking his hands up and down Riley's arms, "no need to be hostile. I missed you, Riley," he said, leaning her toward the wall, trying to kiss her. Riley pushed him off roughly, and said:

"In the past two months, I have come to hate you. You never called or visited. When I came to the last RAW, you brushed me off like I _wasn't even there_. So excuse me, and no pun intended, but I am going to make like you, Orton, and walk away because that's what you seem to do best."

When she walked away, she brushed past him, violently, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Oh believe me," Randy said, checking her out as she walked away, "I will have you again."

When Riley walked into Chris's locker room, she slammed the door, plopped on the couch and sighed loudly, gluing her eyes to the television, which seemingly had Randy standing in the middle of the ring, talking about his shoulder injury.

"UGH! I can't even go one night without seeing him," Riley said, not even noticing that there was no one in the locker room, "great, now I'm talking to myself."

"That's the first sign on insanity, you know," Stacy Keibler said, giggling.

"Oh, shush," Riley said, getting up and hugging Stacy. Riley and Stacy had become very close over the past two months, since Riley apologized and admitted she was right.

"Wanna go to clubbing with us tonight?" Stacy asked as they started walking to catering, "you can drink off some of that frustration," she said, laughing.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Riley said, "I can't stay out too late, though. I have a tournament tomorrow afternoon."

**10:05 p.m.**

Riley was in Chris's locker room getting ready. She was wearing some black dresspants with a white Avalon halter from American Eagle(http/ with some black pump stilettos. She let her hair down and curled it at the bottom a little bit. She retouched her make-up, then walked out to find Chris and Taylor.

"Ohhh, Riley," he said.

She stopped in her tracks.

_Damn._

"I thought I got my point across to you earlier," she said, not even turning around to look at him.

"Well, I'm a hard-headed kind of guy," Randy said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking, but Randy followed close behind.

"So, how've you been in the past two months?" Randy asked, obviously not getting the hint.

"Randy, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to ignore you; and I've been fine, thank you," she said, a smirk playing across her lips.

He stepped infront of her, backing her up to a wall. There was no space at all between their bodies. He leaned in and whispered:

"Keep playing your little games; I like them," he said, stopping to place a feather light kiss on her neck, causing her to moan a little, "I know they won't last long, either."

He walked away again, this time backwards, never taking his eyes off Riley, biting his bottom lip seductively.

_DAMN!_

"This is going to be a long night," Riley said aloud to herself, walking off to find Chris and Taylor once again.

**A/N: **Hope you all liked the first chappie of part duex!

Feedback is appreciated.

Good or bad, doesn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the feedback, I'm glad you guys liked it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

When Riley arrived at the club, she saw that everyone was all ready there, sitting at a big table. Randy spotted Riley first, though.

"Hey, Riley," Randy said, "Saved you a seat _right here next to me_," he said, patting the seat, knowing Riley would have to sit next to him anyway because there were no seats left.

_Assholes._

She just rolled her eyes and sat, knowing he wasn't going to leave her alone. She thought it was cute, though, how hard he was trying to get into her pants, and it would probably work. He was right. Her games won't last very long.

"Can I get you a drink?" Randy whispered in her ear.

Riley looked for a waiter, and asked him for a Corona with a lime.

**11:52**

They've all had quite a few drinks, and now Randy was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and she was giggling the whole time, and she was giggling at everything he whispered.

Suddenly, the song _A Lil Bit_ by 50 Cent blasted through the club. You could tell Riley was intoxicated.

"OH, I _LOVEEEE _THIS SONG!" Riley said, nuzzling into Randy's neck, "dance with me, Randy!"

He didn't have time to object because Riley had all ready dragged Randy to the dance floor and started grinding on him. Randy merely wrapped his arms around her, starting grinding into her and whispered:

"Did I mention how much I like your outfit?" he asked, rubbing her thighs, "is it easy to get out of?"

Riley laughed.

_Dickface._

That's what her sober subconcious was thinking.

"You wanna get out of here?" Randy asked her, placing kisses on her neck.

"Mmmm, yes," Riley said, automatically regretting her previous statement..knowing that she wouldn't be able to decline as drunk as she was.

Randy knew he'd won. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked out of the club, back to his hotel room for a night of pure, animalistic, drunken sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Your Eyes: Part Duex**

**Chapter three**

Riley awoke the next morning with a headache and a possessive arm wrapped around her waist, oh yeah, and a pretty damn bad headache. She shot up, not remembering where she was for a second. She slowly turned her head to see who was laying next to her, and suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, shit," she said, rolling her eyes, realizing it was none other than Randy Orton laying next to her, snoring.

She got up quickly, walking around finding her clothes, and hastily throwing them on. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. When she emerged from the bathroom to leave, he spoke:

"Leaving so soon? I thought we could have another go," he said, sitting up, attempting to grab Riley around her waist from behind and pull her back into bed.

"That was _not_ supposed to happen," Riley said, nastily, pushing off Randy's advances.

"You didn't seem to be complaining last night," he said, showing her his arm, "see the bite marks? You were practically _begging_ for it."

"If I would've been sober, you would've gotten a kick in the junk," Riley said, "It would've been one of the most unpleasant moments in my life."

He just laughed and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back in. He tried to get a little rough, so she slapped him in the face and walked out of his hotel room, ashamed.

_I never should've drank last night._

_Damn him and all his drunken charms._

Riley was lying to herself. She did remember everything from last night, and she forgot how good he was. His initials not only stood for Randall Keith Orton, but also for _Real Killer Orgasm_; she didn't, however, remember biting him at any point in the night.

Riley went straight back to her hotel room, put on her swimsuit, and went straight to where the tournament was to be held. She met Taylor at the beach.

While she and Taylor were warming up, Taylor asked the question Riley was dreading to answer.

"So, where were you last night, eh?"

Riley didn't want to lie, she'd never lied before in her life. She just sighed and said:

"With Randy," she said, regretfully.

Taylor was about to say something, but Riley cut her off:

"I know, but I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing!"

Taylor just smiled.

"How was he?" she asked.

"Better than I remember," Riley said, "now let's go kick some ass."

Riley and Taylor went off to play their game and ended up winning the entire tournament.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Your Eyes: Part Duex**

**Chapter Four**

Riley and Taylor went out to celebrate with Chris and a mystery guest that he said he was bringing. She knew it was Randy, so why didn't he just say so? She decided not to drink that night so she wouldn't end up going home with him.._again._

Riley decided to tease him that night, so she put on a black miniskirt that slightly flared out at the bottom, and a light pink camisole that showed a little cleavage, but not too much; just enough to where he'll be _begging_ for more. Her shoes were the black stilleto pumps from the previous night. She let her hair dry naturally and put a little moose in it so it would stay wavy.

She told them she'd meet them at the club. When she got there, she found them.

_Suprise, suprise...it's the dickface._

_SHIT! he spotted me._

Randy smiled. He thought Riley looked amazingly hot tonight, and that he was definetly going to be getting some.

_Hah, wrong._

Riley would be playing the role of the 'tease' tonight. If he wanted some, which she had no doubt in her mind he did in fact want some, he was leaving tonight with blue balls.

She walked over to them, bidding salutations to Taylor and Chris, and turning to Randy, smiling seductively. Randy attempted to lean in and kiss her, but she got to his lips first. Riley kissed him, hungrily. Little did he know, she was faking it. She smiled on the inside.

"Want a drink?" Randy asked, calling over a waiter.

"I'll just have a bottle of water, please," Riley said as the waiter nodded and walked away, "thanks!" she yelled after the waiter.

"Not getting wild tonight?" Randy asked.

"You wish," Riley said, smirking cockily.

"Don't worry," Randy said, "I don't have to wish."

She laughed, "You surely will from now on."

He took her by the hand and led her to the dancefloor. They were grinding, and Randy grabbed her ass and squeezed. Riley knew it was the perfect time.

"Come to the bathroom with me, Randy," Riley said, grabbing Randy's hand and leading him to the bathroom, Randy smirking triumphantly.

When they got into the bathroom, they closed and locked the doors, then Riley slammed Randy against the wall and crashed her lips onto his. She started roaming her hands all over his body, as if it were the first time. She reached the bulge in his pants, and knew her plan was working.

_Hah. Stupid fuck._

She lifted his shirt and started licking his entire torso.

"Babe, this is making me hot," Randy said in between gasps, "why are you teasing me so?"

She smiled evilly, then got up, walking out of the bathroom, straightening her skirt, walking back to the table where Chris and Taylor were sitting.

"Where's Randy?" Chris asked, grinning.

"You two might want to give him a few minutes to regain his composure," she said, laughing, "but, I have to go, so I'll see you kids later."

Riley walked out of the club feeling that she accomplished something, and she had.

She pulled a Randy Orton on _the_ Randy Orton.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Your Eyes: Part Duex**

**Chapter 5**

Riley sat in the cab on her way home, smiling at what she had done, triumphantly. She'd beaten him at his own game. She was unbelievably happy with herself; however, she wouldn't have minded finishing the job, either. She was definetly going to be taking a shower of the cold variety tonight when she got back to her hotel.

Randy walked out of the bathroom straightening himself out, shaking his head.

_Fuckin' tease._

He liked it, and he knew she liked it, too. Who could resist the charms of the "Lady Thriller"? He walked back to the table where Chris and Taylor were, and they took one look at him, all flustered, hot, and bothered, and just burst out with laughter.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Seems that you've got yourself in quite a bind, here, Randall," Chris said, "just want to know what you're going to do about it."

Randy shrugged. He actually had no idea what he was going to do; but, like he said before, he liked her little games.They were just making him more keen on getting her in the sack.

"She's just playing her little games," Randy said, "it's only making me want her more," he said, "in fact, I think I might just go visit little miss Riley. I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"All right, I'll catch up with you later, man," Chris said, doing some sort of manly handshake with him.

"Bye, Randall!" Taylor said, waving sarcastically and snickering.

Randy gave her a sarcastic smile, and make his way to Riley's hotel room.

Riley was just getting ready for bed, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Taylor did you forget your - "

She was cut off by someone's lips cascading onto hers. She had no idea who it was, so she pushed them off roughly, fist raised, as whomever it was collapsed on Riley's bed.

"WHAT THE F---!" she sighed, rolling her eyes, "Randy, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here, Riley? I came to finish what _you_ started," he said, snaking his arms around her waist. She just snaked right back out of them.

"No," Riley said.

"What?" Randy asked, "did you just say no to _me_?"

"Randy, I just can't be the girl that's always just there to satisfy your physical needs."

"Why not?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Because if I do that, I might start having feelings for you, I mean, stronger than the ones I all ready have; and I'll never enjoy it knowing that you don't care a wink about me," Riley said.

Randy sat down on her bed and sighed, patting the spot next to him. She made her way over to him, sitting down, putting her face in her hands.

"Look at me," Randy said, taking both her hands in his and forcing her to look into his eyes, "when we were together that night two months ago, I started to feel something for you, too."

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" Riley asked, almost yelling, "why did you make me think that all you wanted was sex? I spent the past two months in pain everytime I saw you! You know why? Everytime I looked at you, it hurt so bad to think you didn't want me!"

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" Randy yelled, making Riley stopped mid-sentence, frightened, "I - I'm - I'm sorry. I didn't want to feel anything for you. I'm so used to having guilt-free sex that I forgot what it felt like to have actual feelings other than physically for someone; and when the feelings started to get stronger, I got scared, so I left."

"Randy," she said, sighing and sitting back down next to him, "you don't run away from your feelings, you act on them. When I was with you that night, I had very, very strong feelings for you, and I was acting on them, that's what happens when you ----" Riley paused.

"When you what?" Randy asked.

"When you...l - love someone.."

"Are you saying you're in love with me?" Randy asked, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Your Eyes: Part Duex**

**Chapter six**

Riley looked down, embarrassed.

"Riley, answer me," Randy said.

She looked up, "Randy, yes, I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear? I could never _stop_ myself from loving you because everytime I look at you, remnants of that night flash in my head, and it hurts. I actually thought you had feelings for me,"

"Riley -" Randy said, but Riley stopped him by holding up her hand.

By now, her tears had started flowing freely.

"Randy, I can understand if you don't love me back, I've been through it before," she said, getting up to walk away, only to be stopped by Randy.

"Riley, wait," he said, standing up and grabbing her hand, "you never even asked me if I love you back."

Riley made an inquisitive face, then arched her eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to ask me?" Randy said, smirking.

There was a silence for approximately 2 minutes.

"Randy, do you love me?" Riley asked.

Randy smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," Randy said, pulling Riley closer and kissing her with all his heart.

Riley broke it, smiling, "I guess that's a yes?"

Randy just laughed, and pulled her in for another heart-felt kiss.

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry about the length, I just wanted to give you guys this chapter before you all killed me. :)

Seven will be coming out soon.

Nici


	7. Chapter 7

**In Your Eyes: Part Duex**

**Chapter Seven**

Riley awoke the next morning in awe. She can't believe that _the_ Randy Orton admitted his love to a woman, and meant it. She laughed at the thought. She was probably the only woman he ever said that to besides his mother. She went to move when an arm strewed across her waist. She smiled widely.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Randy, not opening his eyes.

"I was going to go pee, but I guess I could stay here for a minute longer," Riley said, giggling.

"Good," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

The urge came over her like a tidal wave.

"GOD I HAVE TO PEE!" she said, scrambling out of bed and running to the bathroom, with Randy just laughing at her the entire way.

She did her business and then came out of the bathroom, much more relieved. Randy was up and dressed.

"Damn, I wasn't that long in the bathroom, Speedy Gonzalez," Riley said, "what's the rush?"

"I just got a call from Vince. He's gotta talk to me about a storyline," he said, walking up to Riley and wrapping his arms around her waist, "wanna go out later on tonight?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Riley said, smirking.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have to," Randy said, smiling, "I will see you later, all right, babe? I'll call you."

"Bye," she said, kissing him as he walked out the door.

He popped his head back in for a second and said, "I love you."

Her smile got as wide as it could, "I love you, too."

As soon as he left, she went to her bookbag, took out her cell, and called...Stacy Keibler.

**...Phone conversation...**

"Hello?" Came a very sleepy voice from the other end.

"Keibs! Did I wake you?" Riley asked.

"No, I just had a little bit of a late night is all," she said, smirking.

"Mordetzky again, eh?" Riley inquired, giggling.

"Yep," Stacy said triumphantly.

"So, do you want to get together and have lunch today?" Riley asked.

"Sounds good, what time is it?" Stacy asked, yawning.

Riley looked at the clock. Her eyes widened.

"FREAKIN 1:30," she said, suprised, "I didn't stay up that late," she lied.

"Mhm, sure," Stacy said, smirking, "so I'll meet you in the lobby in about..15 minutes?"

"You got it, babe," Riley said, "G'bye."

**..End phone conversation..**

She hung up and walked in the bathroom for a quick shower.

She got dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

She walked down to the lobby, and found Stacy in a hat and sunglasses.

They hugged, then proceeded to walk to a cafe just a few blocks away.

**..At the cafe..**

"So, what'd you do last night, Riley?" Stacy asked.

"Well, Randy came to my apartment last night, and right when I opened the door, he like, slammed me against a wall and started kissing me," she said, "I thought it was Taylor's drunk ass, so I pushed him off, then I proceeded to tell him that I.." Riley paused.

"You what?" Stacy asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I told him I loved him." Riley said, hanging her head, afraid of what Stacy would say.

Stacy nearly choked on her drink..

"You what?" Stacy asked, eyes widened.

"I - I told him I loved him."

"And what did he say?" Stacy asked, looking more interested than ever.

"He said he loved me, too," Riley said, "he also said that the night we were together two months ago, he started having feelings for me, too, but he was afraid, and that's why he left."

Stacy looked like she was about to cry.

"AWWWWW!" she screamed, making everyone in the resturant turn their heads.

She also got out of her chair and came over to mine, bear hugging me to death.

"Stacy...I...can't...breathe..." Riley said, choking.

"I am sooo happy for you two!" Stacy squealed.

"Thanks, now can we eat before everyone notices us?" Riley asked Stacy, who sat down in her chair with a huge smile on her face.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for this one to get out. I had a mild case of writer's block mixed with a bit of procrastination.

Next chapter won't take as long, hopefully!

Nici


	8. Chapter 8

**In Your Eyes: Part Duex**

**Chapter Eight**

Riley walked back to Randy's hotel room, and walked inside, finding a note on the television.

_I guess he knew I was coming back?_, she thought as she picked it up. It read:

_Hey sweetheart,_

_The boys and I had to go do some in-ring work before the show tonight. Be ready before I get back, we're going_

_out to dinner. Dress nicely._

_Love you,_

_Randy_

She smiled when she read the last part. She read it over and over.

_He loves me._

She sighed, then decided that she should go back to her hotel room and jump in the shower, but she couldn't help but wonder where they were going. She walked on to her hotel room.

When she got out of the shower, she went to her suitcase, looking for a nice dress to wear. She decided to wear a red mid-thigh length dress with one strap that hugged her curves. She put some red pumps on, grabbed her purse, then walked out the door to meet Randy.

Randy was in the lobby waiting for her, when he heard the elevator open. He turned his head and saw the most beautiful woman in the world walking toward him; Riley, of course.

She walked up to him, and he couldn't stop staring at her, which was kinda creepin' her out.

"Uhm, Randy?" Riley asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, I was just taking in the sight of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Randy said.

Riley smiled; "You're quite the sweet-talker, Randy Orton."

"Yes, but that's a very good thing because I am looking forward to treating you like the goddess you are," Randy said, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her, slowly and gently.

Riley was the happiest woman in the world.

**...At dinner...**

Randy and Riley had been cutting up the entire night, with quite a few threats from the manager to be asked to leave. They didn't care. They were two people, young, and seemingly in love. Then Randy asked the most random, irrelivant question:

"Riley, how much would you say you love me?"

Riley stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't expecting a question like that tonight.

"Why do you ask?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I just want to know," Randy said.

"Well," Riley said, thinking, "Randy, our relationship is just blossoming. Yes, I love you, a lot, and I want it to stay that way for a long, long time. I'm just afraid that you'll leave."

"I have a solution for that," Randy said, reaching in his pocket for something.

Riley's eyes got wide, she had no idea what to expect right now.

Randy pulled out a little box. She started breathing heavily, trying to maintain her sobs in case it was nothing and to make sure she didn't make an ass out of herself.

"Open it," he said, setting it infront of her.

Staring at it for a few minutes, she finally picked it up and took the bow off it, opening it. It had the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in it, but it wasn't an engagement ring..it was a promise ring.

"A promise ring?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Yes," Randy said, "and the promise that comes with it: I'll wait for you until the end of time...I love you, Riley Michelle Price, and I want you to be mine forever, and I will be yours."

She turned a shade of bright red that only god would know the color of. She covered her face with both hands, and sobbed tears of joy.

"So, will you take the ring, and accept my promise?" Randy asked anxiously.

She smiled the biggest, brightest smile she could muster through all her tears.

"Of course. Randall Keith Orton, I love you, and I want you for always," Riley said, as Randy took her hand and placed the ring on it, kissing her hand after doing so.

She thought, while laughing:

_If this was a ploy to get laid -- it worked._


	9. Chapter 9

**In Your Eyes: Part Duex**

**Chapter 9**

Riley was walking through the arena, checking out the promise ring Randy gave her at dinner last night, carelessly wandering aimlessly through the halls of the Gainesville, GA.. houseshow, when she bumped into someone, being knocked to the floor.

"Oh m'goodness, ma'am," the man said, "I am ever so sorry, are you all right?" he asked, while helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine," Riley said, just getting a good look at the man, "and it's totally fine, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said, putting on one of her most flirtatious smiles.

_AM I FLIRTING WITH THIS MAN!_ she thought, kicking herself on the inside thinking about Randy.

He stuck out his hand for Riley to shake, "M'name's Allen. Allen Jones."

"Riley," was all she managed to say, hypnotized by his smile, "Nice to meet you, Allen. I do recognize you from somewhere, though. Any clues?"

"If you watch TNA, you know who I am. I'm known as the "Phenomenal" AJ Styles; and I know you..You play beach volleyball professionally, right?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm suprised you noticed me; not a lot of famous people do," Riley said, blushing, "So, you here alone?"

_I CAN NOT BELIEVE I'M HITTING ON HIM!_

"Yeah, actually," Allen said, "I just got a deal from Vince and I was checkin' out the place. Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend, Randy," she said.

"Randy Orton? I met him tonight. I guess he doesn't like wresters from the Indy-ring too much because he wasn't bein' very nice t'me," Allen said, frowning a little.

"Oh, that's typical Randy," Riley said, "He's like that to everyone."

"Even you?" he asked, "I mean, if he's like that to you, then he deserves an ass-beatin'."

"Thank you for your concern, Allen," Riley said, "but no, he treats me like a princess."

"Well, that's good to know," Allen said, "Well, I have to go, it was very nice meeting you, Riley. I hope to see you 'round here a lot more," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"And it was very nice meeting you, Allen," Riley said, blushing, as he turned and walked away.

She watched him as he walked away.

_This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship_, she thought, until she heard a voice filled with anger from behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"


	10. Chapter 10

**In Your Eyes: Part Duex**

**Chapter 10**

Riley turned around.

"Hm?"

"I said, _what the hell was that!_" Randy asked, his voice raising a little.

"Randy, it was nothing, Allen was just introducing himself..he knocked me over by accident." Riley said, a little frightened.

"Then why was he kissing your hand?" Randy said, raising his eyebrow.

"He's a southern gentleman, Randy. He was doing that to be polite."

"I don't care what he is, he shouldn't be kissing my girl's hand." he said.

"I'm sorry, Randy, I'll never let it happen again," she said, smiling, "just to let you know, you're the only one I want."

He smirked, then planted a kiss on her.

"I love you so much," he said, "I want you to remember that."

She held up the promise ring on her left ring finger, "I will," she said, "I love you, too."

"So, everyone was going to go clubbing later, you up for it?" Randy asked, taking her hand in his and interlocking their fingers.

"I don't know, I'm kind of tired, but you can go if you want," Riley said, smiling.

"C'mon, Riley," he said, pouting slightly, "I am not going to go without you."

Riley smiled. He knew that she couldn't resist the pout, and he was right.

"Fine, I'll go," she said, smiling, "but you owe me, big time."

"Always," he said, kissing her again, "I'll make it up to you tonight," he said, smirking, "but right now, I have a match to get ready for. I love you! See you after the show!" he said, running toward the ramp.

"I love you, too!" she yelled back at him.


End file.
